federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Heidi Thay nee Hansen
Lieutenant Heidi Thay (played by January Jones) is best know as the wife of the famous psychologist Denorian Thay. While she specializes in Cryogenics, Heidi prides herself more on being a mother than being a Starfleet officer. Her calm and personal demeanor can often change to a very fierce and protective woman when it comes to the well being of her two children. Family Information Immediate Family Born June 03, 2349, Heidi is next to youngest daughter of Andrea Hansen (2308) and Henry Hansen (2305). She has three older siblings including sister Beth Hansen (2344) and twins Brian Hansen (2347)/Brianna Hansen (2347). Also, having a younger brother Theodore Hansen (2352) who lives on Bajor with his Bajoran wife and children. Extended Family Recently, Heidi was made aware of a Great x8 Uncle who was transported intothe future from 1998. Michael Richardson (2369/1968) is related to the Hansen family through his sister Mia marrying into it in the 21st century. She is the mother-in-law to Una-Koran Jatar (through Anna) and Samantha Elbrunne (through Abbott). Children Anna-Aleena Thay Born December 04, 2379, Anna-Aleena Thay is the first child between Denorian and Heidi Thay. Forming a very close bond, even from conception, Anna and Denorian are more of a team within the family. Anna adores her father and Denorian favours Anna, even above his own wife. Anna strives to please and impress her father, following in his footsteps of psychology. Anna-Aleena was named after her paternal grandmother Aleena Thay. Abbott Thay Born February 14, 2382, Abbott Thay is the youngest child between Denorian and Heidi Thay. Abbott has always been closer to this mother, causing a rift and tension between him and his father. Denorian, placing more pressure on his son, facilitated a seperation. Unable to grasp parenting as well as he is his own career, Denorian has trouble unbiasing himself as counsellor and being a father. After Abbott's dabbling in telepathic abilities, the rift and disappoint has deepened, but Denorian is aware of it now and making strives to get help. Denorian is unaware that he is mirroring the actions of his own parents in terms of blatant favourtism over one child. Personal Life Denorian Thay First meeting in September of 2376, Heidi Hansen and Denorian met when she needed counselling advice on how to cope with her shyness. He offered what he could, but maintained his distance due to his previous issues with Lanara. A couple years later and in the wrong place/time, Heidi and Denorian were kidnapped together by Syndicate goons. They didn't get much of a chance to bond either, as Denorian actually found her quite annoying. Eventually they were rescued by Cadence Maddix. It wasn't until Denorian discovered evidence that Heidi was in an abusive relaitonship did he start to see more of her sweet side. Helping her through a nasty break up, they slowly began to fall for the other and were an official couple in "A Couple," Post 4554. When Heidi realized she was pregnant in 2379, the couple had a frank discussion about their future and Denorian proposed. A few months after Anna was born, they were married on March 01, 2380. Denorian's Betazoid phase has also been a factor in their relationship, Heidi helping him through his more intense desires. Both struggle to balance her penchant for caving in and Denorian's subtle manipulations. Heidi is always a mother first and a wife second which has put strain on their marriage in the past. . Starfleet Academy Going right into the Academy after highschool, Heidi entered into Hybrid Technology and Cryostasis Engineering in 2366 and graduated in 2369. Military Service Right from the Academy, Heidi was assigned to her position on Deep Space Nine. She remained there for ten years as an Ensign. Often, she was cited as being too quiet and not willing to think outside of the box to get promotions. Eventually, with the help of her career oriented husband, she was promoted to Lieutenant in 2379 and took a position on Earth as a Federation consultant at the Starfleet Academy. In future plots, she is a Lt. Commander, however when this happened has not been referenced. Years as Ensign: 2369-2379 Lieutenant: 2379 - Current Commendations 'Dominion War Ribbon:'Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Engineering Category:Laura's Character Category:Terran